A Simple Heart
by Zaynal
Summary: While on Holiday Jaune is forced to realize just how weak he is when he fails to protect a little girl from a Grimm Raid in his hometown. As he suffers nightmares and crippling depression, he vows to never let anyone else die on his watch.
1. The Quiet Heart

"Weak..."

***Heartbeat***

"You are weak Jaune arc."

***heartbeat* *Heartbeat***

"What made you think someone like you could become anything, let alone a hero?"

***Heartbeat* *Heartbeat***

"What made you think that someone like you could change anything?"

***Heartbeat******Heartbeat* *Heartbeat******Heartbeat* *Heartbeat***

"By what right did you deserve to exist while others did not?"

* * *

Suddenly awakening from the absolute darkness of his nightmares, Jaune was embraced by the dim light of the half moon, shining onto his bed. For a brief moment it felt as if the moon was trying to reassure him with its feeble light and welcome him back to the world of reality. Blinking away from the light that crept into the room, Juane moved his palm to his chest, feeling his heart beat like a war-drum against his chest as it rises almost violently up and down from his heavy breathing. Each sensation a small but welcomed distraction to forget that girl. To forget that scream that still echoed loudly in his mind.

"Looks like I'm won't be able to sleep tonight either," he admits to no one in particular. Jaune pulls off the covers almost a little too strongly in frustration and lifts his tired body out of bed and begins to walk to the window, leaving behind the four beds inside his dorm room. Finding some mild solace in staring into the night sky which for a brief blissful moment allows him to forget how worthless he is.

"I wish I could see what Ozpin sees in me, I practically am the most useless person here..." he berates himself. "During initiation I couldn't come up with my own landing strategy. I had to rely on Pyrrha. Every time something happens my friends are always there to bail me out. Why can't I do anything on my own? I'm really that worthless? I am really this worthless?"

A gentle hand places itself on his shoulder and he turns to look.

"Hey Pyrrha, just... watching the moon. What... brings you around these... parts of the woods?" He halfheartedly jokes, knowing full well that she sleeps in the bed next to his.

"Jaune I'm worried about you, you haven't been sleeping in days. It's starting to affect your performance," Pyrrha says softly.

"Want to join me in my stargaz-?" Jaune quickly brushes off what she says.

"Jaune cut the bullshit," Pyrrha quickly cuts him off, a glare clearly written over her face. Jaune lets out a long sigh.

"Why do you care so much? I'm just a useless little shit and EVERYONE knows it. I couldn't even save a little girl from the Grimm, A LITTLE GIRL. I can still hear her cries for help Pyrrha, I can still hear them, THEY HAUNT MY DREAMS!" he blurts out as tears begin to fall. "Why am I so weak? Why is it that when a little girl's cries for help, I'm unable to fend off a monster? I just want to protect the people who ask for my help, is that TOO MUCH to ask for Pyrrha?" Feeling defeated he leans his head against the window.

"Jaune, listen to me. You're not useless, you're our leader and you have the potential for greatness in you. And I can't watch you self-destruct like this anymore, I know you never really wanted to talk about what happened, but right now I think it's a far better idea to talk to me and let it all out. I'm here for you Jaune, so is Ren, Nora, and Ruby. Please Jaune talk to me, I'll listen," Pyrrha pleads with him. Jaune opens his mouth to attempt to speak, but he chokes on his words, sighs and walks off to his bed.

"I can't... not yet. I have to become stronger. I'm sorry Pyrrha, but should someone like me even be allowed to be happy? I don't think so."

* * *

"Why did you accept him into Beacon if you knew his transcripts were forged Ozpin?" a man shrouded in darkness asks. Ozpin takes a sip of his late night tea, before turning his attention to the shadows.

"It's simple James, one look at the boy and I could see within the potential for greatness. Forged or no, that boy has the mind of a chess master."

"But he's a disgrace to the Arc line! Don't get me wrong, I love the boy, but he cannot even properly use a sword, nor could we get the boy to use his aura. That's why I gave up on his training Ozpin, my boy cannot handle the stresses of war. He ought to go into something that won't get him killed," the man named James argues.

"Shows how well informed you are of your son's abilities. The boy has unlocked his aura, it rivals your father's. He has a simple warm heart James. He cares for his friends and protects those cannot protect themselves. He might not have the aptitude to continue on with the sword but I do say the boy has the potential for greatness within him. Give him time, he will make you proud."

"So he's a mage then. Very well Ozpin, I leave him in your hands. Be to him what I could not," with that said James disappears into the night sky.

'_That boy loves you more than you know, James._' Ozpin thinks to himself as he finishes his tea.

* * *

**Author Note. The cover image was made by noodlemonstah on Deviant Art**

**Check him/her out, s/he draws awesome stuff. **


	2. A Taste for Blood

**Author Note: Wow, I really don't know how I came to this fanfic idea but I did. I'm enjoying writing this too much. Anyhow, if you like the story, review, favorite, follow. All that good stuff. Also feel free to leave critiques, those are also good. Anyhow, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Somebody, anybody please help me!" A little girl screamed. Jaune quickly ran after her but everything started fading to black and the girl was only getting farther and farther away. A man steps in front of Jaune and begins speaking, "You are weak Jaune Arc! You will never be able to protect the ones you love!"

* * *

Jaune wokes with a bolt. He places a hand on his head as cold sweat flows down his back. Looking around he sees Nora bouncing up and down.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ren, did you decide what call you'll make whenever we get seperated and lost in the woods? Maybe you should make a Sloth noise and I'll come running and find you and save you and look super awesome," Nora happily strings along her sentences at a rate of fifteen words per second. "We should toooooooottttallly practice. Purrrrcaw, purrrrrcaw, purrrcaw!"

"I still don't think that's what Sloth sound like Nora," Ren absentmindedly says as he performs maintenance on his weapons. Jaune quietly sneaks out of the room and heads for the cafeteria.

* * *

Once he reached the cafeteria he waits in line for food. Looking at the menu he notes that there is a variety of different things. Not sure what to grab he just goes with his tried and true method of closing his eyes and grabbing whatever. _Apples, spaghetti, nice_ he thinks to himself. He quickly takes a seat and eats slowly. He chews his food in what seems to be an eternity. He forces himself to swallow the dry mulch, causing him to gag slightly. _Still having trouble eating I see..._ He sighs to himself. Setting down the half eaten spaghetti and apple, he rests his head against the cold table.

Out of corner of his eye he sees a girl with bunny ears looking down and eating her quietly by herself. _No one should have to eat alone_. He quickly gets up and walks over to her.

"This seat taken?" he asks, waiting for an answer. The girl looks up and mutters something. "I'm sorry what was that?" He gently whispers as he leans a little closer.

"N-no, it isn't. F-feel free to to s-s-sit down," the girl stammers. Jaune, raising an eyebrow at the girl's nervousness, decides against questioning and just sits down.

"So my name is Jaune Arc, I saw you sitting alone and I thought I'd chat with you a little bit. No one as cute as you should have to sit by themselves," Jaune flirts a bit. The girls grows a deep shade of crimson on her face.

"S-s-s-shut up! I am n-n-not c-c-c-cute!" the girl almost shrieks. Jaune starts laughing. _Haven't done that in a while... It feels good_. He rubs his nose bashfully and apologizes.

"So what is your name Bunny Ears? Also please, tell me why you're sitting alone."

"It's Velvet, my team is currently with their families for Spring Break." Velvet says. "That's why I'm sitting alo-"

"Oh that's too bad... Feel free to sit with me and my friends. Once your team comes back you can go back with them or they can join us, the more the merrier. Oh wait I interrupted you I'm sorry," Jaune scratches his head. Velvet smiles at this but before she could say anything Cardin and his team walks up them.

"Well well, what have we here? An animal and a weakling," Cardin tries to bait Jaune.

"Cardin, we're trying to eat here. Don't make us lose our lunch," Jaune calmly dismisses Cardin.

"What was that, Vomit Boy?" Jaune's eyebrows twitch slightly. Only his friends were allowed to call him that. Velvet stands up and takes a deep breath.

"P-please leave us a-alone, we're only t-trying to eat our f-f-food here." Cardin looks at Velvet and then glances at her ears.

"Are those real? I want to see if those are real," Not bothering to wait for a reply, Cardin yanks her ears, causing Velvet to yelp in pain. "Guys check it out they're totally real, what a freak!" Jaune jumps to his and glares at Cardin.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't mop the floors with your face Cardin. Because I'm in the mood to clean up some trash!" Jaune growls through his teeth. Cardin glares at Jaune and then laughs.

"Hahahaha, good joke Jauney boy, if you're so tough, why don't you prove it. Lets say you and I have a little go in the practice arena. And you know what, just for kicks, lets make it interesting. Loser has to follow one command of the winner, hows that sound?" Cardin grins at Jaune.

"MS GOODWITCH!" Jaune yells out to the teacher. She turns her head and a look of bewilderment is on her face. "Cardin and I will being battling shortly, please supervise our fight." She merely nods at him.

* * *

"Gentlemen, in this battle you are allowed only to use your fists, aura, semblances, and dust. Any use of weapons is strictly forbidden. Have a good battle gentlemen," she signals the beginning the battle. Jaune drops some dust behind him and kicks against it to push him quickly forward. Cardin's caught off guard and is unable to guard himself in time, Jaune gets two clean punches in. Cardin laughs.

"That barely hurt. Are you sure you're trying to fight and win Jauney boy?" Cardin grabs Jaune fist and thrusts it back into Jaune's face, causing his nose to bleed.

"Shut up Cardin!" Jaune yells as frees himself from Cardin's grasp. Jaune wipes away the freely flowing blood from his nose, causing it to smear a little over his mouth. His aura quickly activates and heals it just as fast. _Ugh, tastes like iron. I don't like that_. _Maybe I should try channeling my aura into my fists like Yang does. That might help_. Cardin rushes at Jaune and attempts a right jab, Jaune brings up his arms and guards them in an X-shaped fashion. Cardin winces and grabs his fist in pain. Using this as an opportunity, Jaune channels his aura in his right foot and roundhouses Cardin's face. He's knocked into the ground, face first and Jaune lands on top of Cardin's back. He grabs Cardin's face and continually smashes it against the ground, each smack making the ground more and more bloody.

"Jaune that's enough!" Ms. Goodwitch announces as Jaune continually smashes Cardin's squashed tomato of a face.

"What... the... hell... you... psycho..." Cardin sputters out as he coughs up blood.

"Trash should be treated like trash," Jaune growls at Cardin, smashing his head against the ground one last time before getting off him. _What the hell am I doing?_ Mentally beating himself up he decides to help Cardin out. He holds out his hand and pours his aura over Cardin. His wounds quickly begin healing, and he slowly rises to his feet.

"Don't think that this makes us friends Cardin. Here's my one command to you, NEVER. BULLY. ANYONE. EVER. AGAIN!" Jaune punctuates each word with a jab of the finger to Cardin's chest. Sighing he only nods, and Jaune attempts to leave the area.

"Mr. Arc, may I have a word with you?" A hint of unease evident in her voice.

* * *

"While I must commend you for not starting an unregulated match, and preventing a Faunus from being bullied, your actions in that fight went too far Mr. Arc," Goodwitch shows Jaune the slides of Jaune's frenzied rage and Cardin's pitiful and bloodied state. "While I do understand that it was in the middle of a fight but you really did go too far. That's why I'm putting you on cleaning duty for the rest of this month. Now go rest up, I'll see to it that Cardin is properly punished for what he's done." Jaune excuses himself, getting up slowly. He still felt fatigued from his fight with Cardin, he had used up too much of his Aura. As he walked to the door he noticed Professor Ozpin walking in.

"Ah hello Jaune, brilliant use of your Aura to amplify the power of your punches and kicks. Tad bit of a shame though towards the end when you lost control of your temper. Now run along, I must have a word with Glynda here." Only nodding, Jaune quickly leaves. "The boy's Semblance is powerful. I've never seen anything like it." Goodwitch looks at Ozpin, waiting for an answer. "His Semblance is a power boost to aura and dust based abilities and attacks. This is why his Aura is so high. Though I'm glad his Aura is healing based otherwise I would've never figured it out." Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee.

"But that doesn't explain how he was so weak before hand, barely able to combat anything," Goodwitch questions Ozpin. He merely takes another sip.

"His Semblance has a secondary effect, rather nasty piece of work that one. When not using Aura or Dust, any and all physical attacks are halfed in power. The boy is glass the moment he runs out of Aura and Dust."


	3. Part 1-Nice to Meet you Tala

The entire lunch table is crowded as nine people huddled closely, the entirety of Team JNPR and RWBY plus Velvet are there, they were bored out of their minds. They couldn't eat because they just about finished their food, well almost. Jaune was still absentmindedly pawing at his food, distracted by the contents of his dream. _She didn't scream for anyone's help that night, she was screaming for mine. So why did it change like that in the dream? _Unsatisfied by his lack of answer for his own question, he mechanically moves his mouth, chewing at a dry mulch that proved difficult to swallow. _Why is my mouth so damn dry? _Nora repeatedly taps her finger against the table, eagerly awaiting for something fun and exciting to happen, nothing happens. Getting fed up with the boring atmosphere, she springs her legs up like a kangaroo and stomps her right food on top of the table.

"If you could change one thing about yourself what would you change?" Nora points to the heavens and then stares intently at the rest of the group. Ruby's brow was furrowed, no doubt contemplating an answer, Weiss was passively filing her nails in disinterest, and Blake busy flipping the pages of a new obscure book she obtained. Ren had his eyes closed, his palms touched together, and rhythmic, slow, controlled breathes. From what Jaune could gather he was either focusing on his Aura control or meditating peacefully.

"I'd make my hair indestructible!" Weiss's face scrunches up at Yang's outburst, she raises her index finger and rubs her ear. It was a miracle that Weiss hadn't gone deaf. The rest of team RWBY meanwhile, facepalm at Yang's answer. "What? What would you change Weiss!" Annoyed at being "volunteered," she puts down her nail filer. She thinks to herself for moment before a devious grin spreads across her face.

"I'd make myself deaf so I can finally get some sleep at night. You make way too much noise, snor-" Yang quickly covers her mouth.

"If you want to live to see another day, don't finish that sentence!" Yang stares deeply into Weiss's eyes, not looking away until Weiss nods rapidly. Ruby snickers to herself, causing Yang to glance at her. "Sis what you got?" Ruby furrows her brow again and thinks for a moment.

"Hmmm, I think I'd change my Aura. I mean defensive aura is great and all, but I want what Jaune has. I mean remember when we went training in the forest and Jaune got bitten by that King Taijitu? It healed within like two minutes. TWO MINUTES! I MEAN WHAT IS THAT EVEN! You have some awesome healing Aura, Jaune and I want some," Ruby looks at Jaune sincerely. Yang stifles a giggle at the innuendo. Jaune barely registers what she said, only shrugging. _It's just Aura._

"Alright ladykiller, what would you change?" Yang teases Jaune.

"I'd rather not," he continues to slowly eat his food, he had barely eaten in the past few days and he was pretty hungry, even if it was an exercise in suffering. Yang flicks him in the forehead.

"No. No backing out. What would you change?"

"I'm eating Yang so I'd rather not," he repeats himself, covering his mouth as he chews his food.

"Come on Vomit Boy, out with it!" She flicks him in the forehead again.

"I'd. Rather. Not." He punctuates each world for emphasis. He finishes the bread on his plate. _Eating, why must you be so hard... You used to be my friend. _Yang obviously very curious now, sits on his lap.

"I'm not getting up until you tell me!" Yang crosses her arms. Jaune's face turns into a beautiful shade of healthy roses.

"Yang... please get off of me... This is very uncomfortable..." He barely manages to make that out as he's trying his hardest not to look in Yang's eyes. Yang leans in and blows softly into Jaune's ear.

"Is that a roll of quarters or are you happy to see me?" Weiss spits out her iced tea.

"H-h-how vulgar! Yang get off of him this instant!" Weiss yells out.

"Not until Jaune tells me his answer!" Yang blows a raspberry at her. Yang grinds a bit on Jaune's lap, causing the poor boy to become even redder. "Come on Jaune you know you want to tell me. Unless you're fine with the way things are right. You naughty boy~" She bites his ear. Jaune quickly shoots up, causing Yang to fall on the floor. _I feel dizzy... Wha- what's going... on?_

"Jaune what the hell? That hurt..." Her voice was faraway, garbled. His body felt hot, his vision a blur. He was drowning, hyperventilating. _Can't breathe! Need air! _Jaune's face is sweating profusely and tears threaten to break out of his face. He could hear his own heart beat like a bass dropping in a techno song. _Oh god please not now!_ And the damn ringing in his ear, _why is this happening now? _He thought to himself. Tears fell down his face as he tried in vain to cover his ears.

"Oh god... oh god ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod." The words panic and attack were swimming inside his mind and he couldn't stop it, and his friends, so faraway, were screaming for his name but a memory enters his mind. A memory he tried to forget, a time that forever changed who he was and forever will be. And he didn't want to remember that time. But as the visions and flashes quickly came he knew he had to once more relive that day. The day everything fell on its head. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

**Five days ago. Two days until the incident.**

Jaune was excited to come home for a while. He wanted to show his father how much stronger he had become. His daily training sessions with Pyrrha and Ren would not go to waste. What he wanted to do was challenge the old man to a fight. Ren had told him that the key to Aura control was breathing. To sync it up with breathing was to regulate Aura. To link it with the innate calmness his Aura relies on. Ren had told him there were four types of Aura. Combat based, Defense based, Concealment based, and Healing based. At first Jaune laughed that Healing based Aura had its own classification because from what he had gathered, all Aura could heal their users. Ren quickly corrected Jaune. 'Yes Jaune, while all Aura is privy to some healing, Healing Aura does so much more. It can heal broken bones or worse, it also has the blessing to heal others. And Jaune, you have Healing Aura.'

As the Airship landed on the ground, Jaune was grateful that the Schnee Anti-Motion Sickness Dust had worked. _Thank you Weiss. I definitely owe you one. _People quickly got off the Airship, and he walked towards the exit. As he nears the entrance of the Airport he sees his mother, Agni Arc, with a small wolf faunus girl. Confused he quickened his pace towards them.

"Welcome home my dear boy. Oh how I've missed you," Jaune felt his mom's warm arms wrap around him, he also felt his shoulder become slightly damp. She'd been crying. "Oh my, you've become much stronger. You remind me of your father when he was your age. Let's hurry home while you tell me all about your studies at Beacon."

"It's good to be back. Speaking of dad, where IS he?" Jaune confusedly looked around, no father in sight.

"Oh, he was called to the capital of Vacuo, the Vale Ambassador was attacked by some powerful Grimm and she wanted your father to hunt it down." Jaune smiled sadly at this. _Guess dad had some work to do, it's always been that way_.

"So who's the little girl? Did dad have a secret affair or something because I don't think either side of our family has Faunus heritage," Jaune laughed. The girl kicked him in the shin.

"Don't talk badly about your dad. He took me in after no one else would," the girl screamed at him. He was taken aback a bit. Then he busted out laughing.

"I'm sorry, no I love him and he means the world to me. No offense mom. So what's your name little girl?" Jaune rubbed her hair. She puffed up her cheeks.

"I'm Tala Carmoisi and I'm not a little girl, I'm going to be nine in two months!" Jaune smiled at that and bent down on his knee.

"If I give you five lollipops and a piece of chewing gum; do you think you'd be able to forgive me?"

"Seven lollipops and the whole packet of gum." She held out her hand. Jaune snickered at this.

"Deal." He pulled out his carrion bag and unzipped it. Grabbing seven lollipops and a pack of gum, he hands it over to the little girl. "Well it's nice to meet you Tala. My name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Tala giggles at this. "So I assume this means I have a little sister now. Come on, got something cool to show back at the house. Let's go mom." Before getting up he had softly rubbed Tala's hair, which had caused her to beam at him. _Time to go home._

* * *

Even though Jaune's hometown was a small one, it was THE information hub for hunters and huntresses. It was a close knit community and people of all ages and race congregated there. Most wouldn't stay for long, business would mostly bring them in fast and take them away just as quickly. Jaune's home was a decent one. Two stories, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, one of which Jaune occupied. He made himself busy washing the wounds he had received from his sparring with Pyrrha earlier that day. She didn't know the meaning of holding back, it was painful. As he continued to wash and disinfect his wounds, he used his Aura to heal his wounds. _There, good as new. Now to see what Mom is cooking, and it smells delicious_. As he stepped out he noticed Tala sitting on the stairway waiting for him.

"Hello Tala, how are you?" He sat next to her.

"I'm doing alright. Is it true that you got into Beacon without combat training?" _Shit! NOT GOOD NOT GOOD! CHANGE THE SUBJECT!_

"I'm hungry, I'm going to see what Mom made." _Smooth Arc, just smooth. _He got up and walked towards the kitchen. The aroma of pumpkin pie and pasta quickly filled Jaune's nostrils and his stomach growled in anticipation. "Mom that smells delicious, can I grab a slice of the pie?"

"No Jaune, wait until the food is complete!" She pointed at him with the cooking utensil. Jaune noticed that she had a cut on her finger.

"Mom let me see your hand." She cocked her head to the side but she complied. Jaune glowed white for a moment before pouring his Aura into the small cut on her finger. It had quickly closed, leaving no trace of a wound.

"When did you unlock your Aura Jaune? Last I remember, your father had tried everything he could to unlock it. It was ultimately why he decided to not train you. Also, I would've healed myself, but thank you regardless." Jaune's eye had twitched, but he looked away before his mother could noticed. He was still slightly bitter that he never was trained properly.

"Second day at Beacon, my partner unlocked it. She's from Mistral. Or at least she lived there for a while, while she attended Sanctum. One of the two."

"She?" Jaune's mom had raised an eyebrow.

"Mom she's the best! She's the strongest fighter I know and she's helping me train! She's awesome!" Jaune gushed about Pyrrha. Agni turned off the stove and the food became ready.

"So what's her name Jaune? Also take the plates to the table, don't forget the spoon and forks."

"Pyrrha Nikos, she's saved me more times then I can count." Jaune had finished setting up the table and Agni had begun bringing in the food. It was a varied assortment of cultured foods, some were Vacuo delicacies, some were Mistral delicacies. However the majority of the food was Vale native. It was a little bit of Tempura, little bit of Shish Kebabs, but it was mostly Pasta, Pumpkin Pie, some Turkey with stuffing inside, and a dish Jaune didn't recognize. "Hey Mom, what's this dish called?"

"Oh that? That's Curry, a new couple form Mistral moved in down the street. They showed me the recipe for it, so I had to try it out. Also Pyrrha sounds lovely, maybe one day I'll meet her," she shot Jaune a knowing look. Jaune not aware, had sat down at the table and had begun to eat his food. Tala had swung her feet energetically as the food in front of her. She loved Agni's food. Jaune noticed and smiled.

"Looks like someone is excited to eat your food Mom. Here Tala, put this on your lap, just in case you spill some food." He handed her a napkin. She grabbed it and spread it out on her knees and had begun to eat her food, the look on her face could only be described as the face of someone who's found heaven. Jaune smiled at this. "Tala, have you ever seen the movie Frozen?" When she shook her head, Jaune smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter has been split in two to help combat my Writer's Block. So this flashback has become a minor Arc now. Yay for that. And no I'm not going to make a pun about how this is a Jaune Arc, that would be bad. Anyhow Chapter 4 is in production right now, dunno when it'll be out. Read, favorite, follow, critique. I love you guys. Peace. **


End file.
